In The End
by Lilith Malfoy
Summary: Quinto año. Harry se ha sumido en una tristeza absoluta, después de los sucesos del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Todos creen que es por que no pudo salvar a Cedric y evitar el regreso de Voldemort. Solo Draco Malfoy sabe la verdad. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

_In The End._

_----Los personajes y lugares usados en esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a J.K Rowling. La canción "In The End" es propiedad de Linkin Park._

_Pareja: Harry/Draco, algo de Harry/Cedric y Harry/Cho; Ron/Hermione._

_Advertencia: Slash._

_Comentario: Bien, por fin me decidí a publicar otra historia mía, después de "Creep". Espero que les guste, aunque los capítulos son un tanto cortos...Es una historia algo vieja..._

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Aquel Que Ama.**_

Draco Malfoy noto el cambio que se había ejercido en Harry Potter al empezar el quinto año. Y solo él sabia cual era la verdadera razón del mismo. No eran como todos creían, el desafortunado incidente del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el hecho de haber visto volver a su enemigo de la muerte o el haber contribuido con su sangre a que eso sucediera. No! Nada de eso había oscurecido tanto el corazón del chico que vivió, como el hecho de ver a Cedric Diggory tendido junto a el, sin vida.

La sola idea de saber que no volvería a oír su voz suave, a ver esa sonrisa cálida, a batirse en un duelo de buscadores con el o a... a saborear sus dulces besos y acariciar su suave piel, perturbo de sobremanera al Gryffindor.

El no poder escabullirse en las noches hasta la habitación del Hufflepuff y hacerle frente a las reprimendas de este con una sonrisa infantil, hacían a Harry dejar de hallarle sentido a la vida.

Y eso le dolió al rubio, quien había seguido aquella relación como un espectador silencioso y quien veía con cada beso, que Cedric le robaba a Harry ,un poco de su ilusión romperse.

Dolió el no poder estar allí, para él cuando volvió del Cementerio y lo enfureció ver como Granger y Weasley pretendían consolarlo cuando no tenían una verdadera idea de que era lo que afectaba a Harry.

-...Malfoy? Draco!- la voz del Profesor Lupin devolvió al Slytherin al presente-. Podrías decirme que hechizo hemos aprendido?

-El...el..- Draco recordó que había recibido aquel hechizo en tercero-..Expecto Patronum.

-Me alegra escuchar que has prestado atención a mi clase.- dijo Lupin caminando a su lado, en el fondo se escucharon las risas de algunos Gryffindors-. No te preocupes tanto por el...no ahora...- le susurro Lupin.

El timbre sonó y la clase se disperso. Draco aun seguía parado allí, donde habían estado para practicar el Patronum y noto como Harry lo miraba antes de salir con sus amigos. El Profesor Lupin se acerco a el con una sonrisa.

-Me he dado cuenta- dijo Lupin-, de que ultimamente estas muy preocupado y no es bueno ahora que tienes que aprender todo lo posible para los TIMOs. Además en el momento no es necesario.

-Pu..puede asegurarme, que estará bien si no me preocupo?- inquirio Draco con voz débil.

-No.- respondió Lupin sinceramente-. Pero si lo haces ahora el no lo va a notar. Ya llegara el momento en que podrás ayudarlo y el lo agradecerá.

Pensando en las palabras de Lupin se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Tan obvio había sido, que Lupin se había dado cuenta de su preocupación por Harry? No quiso imaginarse quien mas lo habría notado.

Y como no hacerlo? Desde el principio de año no había ofendido a Harry o a sus amigos ni una sola vez y ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, a menos que fuese necesario.

Lo habría notado alguien en Slytherin, se pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa vacía de su casa. No tenia ganas de ir a la Sala Común y este era el lugar que sabia, a esa hora estaría completamente vació.

Draco saco de su maleta un block y un lápiz y los puso sobre la mesa. Intentaría por fin empezar y si era posible terminar con un dibujo que tenia en mente desde hacia mucho tiempo.

"_Cho debe estar con Harry," dijo Marietta a Elisa, "No pueden despegarse por mucho tiempo."_

_Ante ese comentario las Ravenclaws empezaron a reír y el Slytherin las miro a todas con odio. Por que estaban en Ravenclaws si eran tan estúpidas!_

Oh, si! Nuestro querido Harry Potter debe estar en estos momentos divirtiéndose con la inútil de Cho Chang.- pensó Draco molesto.

El recuerdo de Chang le hacia hervir la sangre. El solo pensar que en ese mismo instante, esa estúpida mocosa debería estar besando esos labios y tocando esa piel que no le pertenecía, le enfurecía.

Pero lo consolaba el hecho de saber, que la meta de Harry era sacar de Cho cada recuerdo, sensación, caricia o rastro que hubiese dejado Cedric en ella. Porque Harry estaba completamente convencido de que eso le pertenecía solamente a el y Cho no era digna de tener nada que le recordara al Hufflepuff.

Según rumores, el Gryffindor había hecho a la Ravenclaw sacar cada una de las fotos y todos los regalos de Cedric que habían en su habitación y todos pensaban que se debía a que no quería compartir a Cho con nadie...como se equivocaban.

Cada trazo que se dibujaba en el papel estaba cargado de su rabia y su tristeza. Cada movimiento del lápiz era una palabra ahogada por su orgullo y por la ignorancia de la gente.

Por que te sigues haciendo esto?- se pregunto no por primera vez y como siempre no encontró una respuesta que calmara el dolor.

El silencio del Gran Comedor llenaba cada rincón de su ser y por un momento pensó en hacer parte de el, disolverse para acompañar cada momento en el que el chico dorado de Gryffindor quisiera pensar a solas, acariciar su piel e inundar sus sentidos, como el silencio lo estaba haciendo con él.

Draco sonrió mientras dibujaba unas estrellas. Una sonrisa turbia. Que diría su padre si lo viera en aquella situación? Que pensaría del hijo que educo para seguir su camino, para volverse un inútil seguidor de un psicópata?

Importaba aquello? No, no importaba y no lo había hecho nunca; pues desde un principio supo que no seguiría los pasos de su padre.

Volvió a sonreír de la misma manera. Y su madre? Ella estaría de acuerdo con él, aunque no entendiese por que tenia que haberse fijado precisamente en aquel chico. Ella lo respaldaría con su vida si fuese necesario.

Pero no lo seria. No llegaría el punto en que el tuviera que decirle a su padre "Olvidalo! No matare a Potter, pues mi corazón le pertenece a él." No llegaría el punto en que tuviese que besarlo antes de partir a la batalla final o defenderlo hasta estar al borde de la muerte.

Nada de eso sucedería, pues Harry jamas se enteraría que él lo amaba.

El lápiz se rompió en dos pedazos justo al mismo tiempo en que dos lágrimas caían sobre el pergamino. A estas le siguieron varias mas. Lágrimas que desde hace dos años luchaban por salir de el...por liberarse y mostrar el dolor que aguardaba aquel joven corazón. Retiro el pergamino con manos temblorosas y con la cabeza agachada, pues no pensaba arruinar el dibujo.

Busco su varita en el bolsillo y al encontrarla apunto a los dos pedazos del lápiz. "Reparo!", murmuro y ambas partes se unieron. Volvió a guardar la varita y con la manga de su túnica se seco las lágrimas. Aquello jamas volvería a suceder.

Tomando esa decisión volvió a empacar el dibujo ya terminado y salio del Gran Comedor con la maleta en su mano.

* * *

Bueno, que le pareció? Les agradezco si me dejan un comentario...Para saber si debo continuar con la historia o si los aburre y mejor lo dejo.

Hasta la próxima

Lilith...


	2. Aquel A Quien Ama

_In The End._

_----Los personajes y lugares usados en esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a J.K Rowling. La canción "In The End" es propiedad de Linkin Park._

_Pareja: Harry/Draco, algo de Harry/Cedric y Harry/Cho; Ron/Hermione._

_Advertencia: Slash._

_Comentario: Bien, por fin me decidí a publicar otra historia mía, después de "Creep". Espero que les guste, aunque los capítulos son un tanto cortos...Es una historia algo vieja..._

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus comentarios apoyandome a continuar y siento que no haya actualizado antes, pero es que el colegio me tiene algo estresada. Bueno de nuevo gracias a _Sailor Earth, Anaelisa, luzy snape, Sandra ( en este capitulo obtienes la respuesta a tu pregunta), SteDiethel, Haruko FLCL, NIZAH, verde dreagon, Danielle Molloy, SerenitaKOu, Angeldark-ladyhana, Anne, Poison Ivi ( el dibujo no tiene una influencia en la historia, pero por ahora no te dire que es, la respuesta la encontraras en otro capitulo) y dernhelm de la marca.

_Bueno y ahora los dejo con el segundo capitulo de In The End._

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Aquel A Quien Ama.**_

Harry Potter desperto aquella noche sudando. De nuevo habia tenido una pesadilla. Nuevamente habia oido esa fria voz que ordenaba que acabara con su felicidad.

"_Mata al otro."_

_Luego ese silbido y la voz de Peter Pettigrew gritando la maldicion que acabo con el._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_No fue capaz de abrir los ojos para ver lo que sucederia. Y deseo en el fondo de su corazon que el rayo verde lo encontrara a el. Pero el sonido de algo que cayo al suelo le indico que el no era quien estaba destinado a morir en aquel momento. Abrio sus ojos y el aire se le fue al encontrarse con aquella imagen._

_Cedric, con sus hermosos ojos, que tantas veces lo habian mirado con amor, abiertos; su boca medio abierta, aun humeda y roja como siempre estaba despues de que Harry lo besara y sus extremidades extendidas. Muerto...Cedric Diggory estaba muerto!_

Procurando no despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros, se puso unos zapatos y tomo la Capa Invisible que estaba debajo de su cama. Sabia que aquella noche no podria volver a dormir y la verdad le importaba poco.

Hermione le habia aconsejado que le pidiera a Madam Pomfrey una pocion para dormir sin sueños; pero el se habia negado...aquella era la unica manera de volver a ver a Cedric.

Atraveso la Sala Comun, que estaba completamente vacia y abrio el retrato. Un paseo le haria bien.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la Torre de Astronomia, en donde sentandose en uno de los alfeizares se dedico a contemplar el paisaje de Hogwarts. Cuantas veces no habia estado alli, con el?

En ese mismo alfeizar se habian sentado muchas veces, Harry recostado en el pecho del Hufflepuff, observando las estrellas y sintiendo la presencia del otro. Solo eso les bastaba para ser felices.

Por que habian tenido que arrebatarle asi lo que mas queria? Por que habia sido tan estupido de decirle que tomaran la Copa juntos! El era el unico culpable de su muerte!

Lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. No era nada nuevo, cada vez que iba a ese lugar tenia que llorar y recordar que el era el unico responsable del destino de Cedric. El lo habia llevado hasta el Cementerio, el habia sido lo suficientemente estupido como para no negarse desde un principio a participar en el Torneo y por eso el murio. No hubiera sido preferible que aquella araña lo hubiese atacado? No hubiera sido lo mejor si el hubiera cogido la Copa mientras que Cedric trataba de liberarse?

Claro que lo hubiera sido! Pero el y su estupida actitud de heroe le habia costado la vida a Diggory. Por que no habia dejado de hacerse el heroe! Mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos verdes, mientras se maldecia en su interior por ser tan estupido.

"_Lo que sucedio no fue tu culpa, Harry," la suave voz de Hermione trato de tranquilizarlo, "Tu solo quisiste ser justo y que Hogwarts llevara el triunfo con sus dos campeones. Nadie sabia que aquello iba a pasar...nadie."_

_Harry poso sus ojos en ella; queriendo creer, convencerse de que ella tenia toda la razon. Pero aquello era tan dificil._

Una pequeña sonrisa surco el rostro del Gryffindor al recordar que Cedric parecia haberlo sabido. Una vez habia hecho un comentario que Harry no recordaba muy bien, pero que le habia querido decir que se separarian mas pronto de lo que ambos esperaban.

Un torbellino de recuerdos llego en ese momento a el, como siempre que subia a la Torre. El momento en que conocio a Diggory, la primera vez que estuvieron solos y por mas absurdo que pareciera cuando le pregunto a Cho que si queria ir con el al Baile de Navidad.

No le habia sorprendido el hecho de que Cho fuera con Cedric, sino el que Cedric fuera con Cho. El Hufflepuff sabia muy bien que a Harry le gustaba Chang y sin embargo fue el quien la disfruto. Por que? Jamas obtendria una respuesta.

Pero ahora el la tenia tambien a disposicion cada vez que se le antojaba, y solo la iba a dejar hasta que ella dejara de susurrar el nombre de Cedric, mientras dormia con el. No la dejaria hasta que se olvidara por completo de que habia tenido a su lado a alguien llamado Cedric Diggory y que este la habia "amado" locamente.

Una sonrisa perversa se formo en sus labios y un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

Ja, pobre ilusa al creer que Cedric o yo la amamos. Cuando se dara cuenta de que es solo un objeto!

Era consciente de que Hermione lo hubiera golpeado si se hubiera atrevido a expresar aquel pensamiento, pero tal vez lo necesitaba. Oh si, le pediria a Hermione que lo golpeara como habia hecho con Malfoy en tercero.

Malfoy...que habia sucedido con Malfoy en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Que le habria dicho Lupin cuando se acerco a el y le hablo en un susurro? Habria sido tan grave como para dejarlo alli parado en la mitad del salon? Y...por que habian cruzado esas miradas?

Bah! Por que le regalas tanta importancia?- penso Harry-. Seguro Malfoy solo estaba tramando una nueva broma y Lupin lo descubrio. Y las miradas, que tienen? Pudiste ver en ellas algo mas que odio?

Si. Claro que habia visto algo mas, pero no sabia como describir que habia sido.

Cerro los ojos tratando de no gastar sus energias pensando en Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo ese cretino no merecia que gastara ni un solo segundo en el siendo que solo se habia dedicado a molestar a sus amigos. Malfoy no merecia siquiera existir y eso el lo sabia perfectamente.

No, no voy a gastar los momentos que le pertecen a Cedric pensando en Draco.- se dijo mentalmente.

Bajo de un salto del alfeizar y se puso su Capa nuevamente. Era hora de regresar a la Torre y dormir un poco. Mañana por fin encontraria una distraccion, cuando fueran a Hogsmeade.

Camino de regreso por donde habia venido y al llegar al Retrato de la Dama Gorda pronuncio la contraseña, mientras esta le abria la puerta muy molesta. La Sala Comun seguia vacia como cuando se habia ido, cosa que no le sorprendia.

Subio las escaleras de caracol y al llegar a la habitacion, encontro que Ron estaba despierto.

-Donde estabas?- pregunto somñoliento.

-En la Sala Comun.- mintio Harry, metiendose bajo las cobijas.

-Ok.- dijo Ron y a los pocos minutos se volvio a dormir. Harry lo imito poco despues.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios.

Hasta la proxima

Lilith Malfoy


End file.
